the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Saison Margeurite
Saison Marguerite is a foreign exchange student who goes to Overland Park High School. She claims to be from France, but according to Jennifer McMinnimen and Brittnay Matthews she is from Montreal, Canada. Personality Saison is usually kind or at least polite to everyone she meets, and rarely engages in conflict. She can occasionally be passive-aggressive, though. She is somewhat dimwitted, as she laughs about stupid things with Blaine and is very friendly towards Brittnay, regarding her as a friend, even though it is very obvious that Brittnay despises her. Saison often takes the opportunity to remind people of how 'French' she is - it is not clear whether she does this deliberately. Saison apparently likes to gossip, as this is how she heard about Brittnay's "second-rate handjobs". Appearance Saison is dressed like a stereotypical Frenchwoman with her red beret and striped white and red shirt. She is seen in a cheer uniform and the outfit she wore to prom. Her outfit is from a Bratz Holiday Jade. However, the shirt has been altered multiple times throughout the course of the show. Biography Saison is a foreign exchange student who goes to Overland Park High School. In Episode 2, Brittnay Matthews said that Jennifer McMinnimen said Saison wasn't originally from France and that she was instead from Montreal, Canada. When Saison said that Jennifer couldn't be trusted, Brittnay replied to Saison that "Jennifer McMinnimen hasn't told a lie since the third grade." She seems to have only a rudimentary understanding of English, repeatedly using the phrase, "How do you say?" before saying certain words. She is generally liked by other students (with the obvious exception of Brittnay). Season 1 In Episode 2, Blaine and Saison start dating immediately after Brittnay breaks up with him. They later attend prom together, where Lunch Lady Belinda remarks, "The babies you make tonight are going to be so stupid." Season 2 During the first episode of Season Two, it's revealed that Saison is pregnant with Blaine's baby after Trisha Cappelletti discovers a positive pregnancy test in the girl's bathroom. In Episode 19, it is revealed that she is starring in a reality show called Babes Having Babies, similar to MTV's 16 and Pregnant, and has a camera crew following her throughout the day, Brittnay pretends to be best friends with her and Shay so she can appear on national television, although Brittnay clearly states throughout the entire show she cannot stand Saison. In Episode 26, she becomes a member of the Overland Park Cheer Squad, replacing Jenna Darabond. She clearly got the position thanks to the TV producer of Babes Having Babies. Even with Brittnay's extreme hatred for her, she cheers along with them at Cheer Nationals and they eventually win the competition. Season 3 In the show's third season Saison becomes a full member of the cheer squad. This is due to the fact Jenna Darabond and Jenna Dapananian have turn against Mackenzie, Brittnay, and Trisha. Since they were desperate for new members, the squad elects Saison and Shay Van Buren as new members. Season three has also been significant as in Episode 53, Saison finally gives birth to her baby in the cafeteria. Deandra delivers the baby with her eating arm, some rags dipped in clam chowder, and Trisha 2. Lunch Lady Belinda is watching, and she says "Wow guys. You know, a couple of years ago, I wasn't even allowed within five hundred feet of this place. And now, I'm helping deliver a foreign idiot's baby, with the help of a cyborg, a dumbass, and two rags soaked in clam chowder on a lunch table. I'll be honest. I've seen a lot of things in my life, but this is pretty fucked up." Saison names her child Brittnay, after Brittnay Matthews. Oh and additional information! YOU MONTREALIAN PIECE OF MOTHERFUCKING FUCKSLUT LITTLE BITCH, HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKIN SAY WE ARENT FUCKING BEST FRIENDS YOU ''How do you say ''daughter of a FUCKING ABORTION CLINIC PIECE OF FUCK! -Brittany Matthews Relationships Saison gets along well with most of the Overland Park High students. The only person who seems to have a problem with her is Brittnay Matthews. Although Brittnay directly states on multiple occasions that she hates her, Saison seems passive of this and still believes the two of them to be friends, possibly because of how nice Brittnay was to her when they first met at Mackenzie Zales' 2012/13 New Year's Party. Saison even suggests Brittnay be the godmother of her child. The rest of the cheer squad does not seem to have much of a problem with her. She seems to get along with Deandra, as she was seen braiding Saison's hair in the first season. She hangs around with Shay Van Buren. They've been seen talking by their lockers and in the bathroom, and they also have lunch together. When Saison claims Brittnay to be her best friend while she is filmed for Babes Having Babies, Shay says, "I thought I was your best friend?", meaning their friendship had already been established. Blaine is the only one of the boys who associates with her. He is her boyfriend and the father of her child. Episode Appearances Trivia *She appeared on an episode of "Babes Having Babies" but the episode did not air because her friends cursed too much. *She claims that she was raised in a château (French for "castle"). *According to Brittnay Matthews, Saison suffers from clinical denial. *Saison and Blaine went to Amberlynn Weggers' Halloween party dressed as each other, or, as Saison calls it, a "switcheroo". *She pronounces Brittnay's name as "Britt-a-nee" instead of "Brittnay" or "Brittney" *The doll that portrays Saison is also French. *Andrew Delman, the voice as Saison, runs the twitter account for Saison: *It is revealed in Episode 55 that Saison's child is named Brittnay. *Out of all the main/major characters, Saison curses the least. *The doll that portrays Saison is a Belle doll from Beauty and the Beast. Coincidentally the story Beauty and the Beast actually takes place in France. Category:Cheer Squad Category:Popular Category:Females Category:Teens